1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transported medium transporting apparatus that is provided with a transported medium transporting device that transports a transported medium in a predetermined transportation direction and also to a recording apparatus that is provided with a record performing device that performs recording on a record surface of a recording medium in a transportation path along which a recording medium transporting device transports the recording medium in a predetermined transportation direction.
2. Related Art
Here, the transported medium transporting apparatus is provided for a liquid ejecting apparatus. The liquid ejecting apparatus includes not only a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a photocopier, or a facsimile machine, that ejects ink from a recording head serving as a liquid ejecting head to record images on a recording medium, such as a recording paper, but also an apparatus that ejects a liquid corresponding to an intended purpose, instead of ink, from a liquid ejecting head, which corresponds to the above-mentioned recording head, onto a liquid ejected medium corresponding to the recording medium, to attach liquid to the liquid ejected medium. In addition to the recording head, the liquid ejecting head can be a color material ejecting head used for manufacturing a color filter for a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used for forming an electrode for an organic EL display or a field emission display (FED), a bio-organic material ejecting head used for manufacturing a bio-chip, or a sample ejecting head that ejects a sample as a precision pipette.
A known ink jet printer as an example of the recording apparatus or the liquid ejecting apparatus is configured to perform recording by ejecting ink from a recording head onto a record surface of a recording medium such as a recording paper. In this type of ink jet printer, there is a problem that ink that has ejected onto a recording medium is absorbed into the recording medium, causing a so-called cockling phenomenon to occur. This cockling phenomenon is a phenomenon that a portion of a recording medium that has absorbed ink is extended and, as a result, the recording medium is wavily deformed. The wavily deformed recording medium is lifted from a slide contact support surface of a transportation guide member such as a platen and then may possibly be made to contact a recording head that forms a record performing device, which is a so-called head rubbing.
An example of existing art that solves such a problem is known as a paper discharging apparatus of an ink jet printer, in which a paper pressing star wheel having serrate teeth on its periphery is held by a shaft formed of an elastic linear shaft and is arranged downstream of a discharge device that discharges a recording medium, on which recording has been performed, in a transportation direction of the recording medium. Since this paper pressing star wheel presses a recording medium that has been discharged while being wavily deformed into a curled shape by absorbing large amount of ink, it is possible to reduce a curled wavy deformation of the recording medium, which is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-129910.
For example, as described in the above publication No. 10-129910, an existing pressing driven roller includes two components, that is, an elastic linear shaft such as a torsion bar and a star wheel that is rotatably supported by the elastic linear shaft. The thus configured pressing driven roller requires assembling a thin and short elastic linear shaft, such as a torsion bar, that is manually inserted into a shaft receiving hole of a small star wheel, to the frame of a printer body, or the like. For this reason, assembling work requires a skill and also needs much working time, and, hence, there has been a problem that the assembling work is not efficient.
In addition, the thus configured pressing driven roller is configured so that a star wheel that is rotatably supported by an elastic linear shaft such as a torsion bar is made to contact a recording medium while being driven in accordance with transportation of the recording medium, so that rattling occurs due to a small gap between the inner peripheral surface of the shaft receiving hole of the star wheel and the outer peripheral surface of the elastic linear shaft such as a torsion bar. Then, due to the rattling, the star wheel that is in contact with the recording medium may possibly be inclined slightly relative to the elastic linear shaft such as a torsion bar. In such a state, the star wheel that is driven in a transportation direction while being in contact with the recording medium experiences an irregularly fluctuated rotational resistance, so that the star wheel is driven unstably. Because of this, there may be a problem that the teeth of the star wheel damage the record surface of the recording medium that has been recorded to thereby deteriorate a recording image quality.
Furthermore, an existing pressing driven roller is generally set to have a pressing force generated by an elastic linear shaft such as a torsion bar as small as possible in order to prevent the teeth of the star wheel as much as possible from damaging the record surface of the recording medium that has been recorded due to the above unstable driving of the star wheel. Therefore, in a recent recording apparatus for which various types of recording medium are used, there may be a case that, when recording is performed on a recording medium such as a photo paper, having a relatively high rigidity, it is sometimes difficult to sufficiently suppress the recording medium from lifting due to wavy deformation of the recording medium because of the cockling phenomenon, or the like. Thus, there may possibly be a problem such as head rubbing.